The field of this invention relates to holding tanks for the combination of liquid and solid matter in which the holding tank is to be occasionally emptied. More particular the structure of this invention is designed to be incorporated with the holding tank to facilitate removal of solid material which has been accumulated within the holding tank as the holding tank is being drained.
The structure of the present invention is designed in particular to be used in conjunction with toilet waste tanks. However, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention to use this invention within any kind of tank which is used to collect a combination of liquid and solid matter and that tank is occasionally emptied.
It is common to utilize a toilet within a vehicle, such as a recreational vehicle. The normal procedure for such toilets is that they discharge the waste into a holding tank which is contained within the vehicle. Periodically, the holding tank is emptied into a conventional sewage system. Throughout the country there are a large number of campgrounds which are for the purpose of accommodating the needs of recreational vehicles and their occupants. These campgrounds generally include a holding tank disposal location.
The normal procedure for the disposal of the holding tank is for the operator to disconnect a drain cap from a drain pipe which is connected to the holding tank. The drain pipe then discharges the accumulated matter within the holding tank into a the sewage system or a further holding tank located within the campgrounds. However, solid matter (feces) tends to remain within the holding tank and does not readily drain through the drain pipe. If the solid matter is not removed, excessive noxious odor will be created which will pass through the opening within the toilet (water closet) and into the air space located within the recreational vehicle. Chemicals can be added within the holding tank in order to diminish this creation of noxious odor. However, the chemicals, even if a substantial amount is used, can never completely get rid of these odors. Further, the excessive use of chemicals can get to be a relatively expensive procedure.
It is common in the emptying of the holding tank within the vehicle that a fresh water hose, that is connected to a pressurized supply of fresh water (which is usually located at the campgrounds directly adjacent the disposal facility), be conducted within the recreational vehicle and then inserted by the operator through the opening in the toilet and physically maneuvered so as to emit a forced stream of water through the hose to different parts of the holding tank to remove accumulated solid matter. The solid matter is then washed through the drain pipe and then emptied into the disposal facility. However, the opening within the toilet is quite small and it is difficult for the operator to orient the hose to "all the nooks and crannies" of the holding tank in order to achieve complete removal of the solid matter. Additionally, for one to have one's hand within the drain pipe of the toilet is not exactly the most desirable procedure. Still further, the operator is forced to breathe the noxious odors while performing this task which is certainly not pleasant. Still further, the dragging of a hose into and out of the recreational vehicle frequently causes spillage of the water within the hose on the carpet and other furnishings within the vehicle.